Hating Game
by Muffinizer
Summary: [One shot] Fai and Kurogane decide to piss of at each other. And a drunk couple always leads to something else. [Use of alcohol, minor suggestive themes.] Kurogane x Fai


_Hating Game_

**This is some random one-shot I decided to write. It's really stupid and pointless in my opinion. But whatever.**

**Note: Fai and Kurogane are getting drunk; Oh God. One's drinking sake while the other is drinking… Spoilers for chapitre 130-ish up! Some… suggestive stuff. (If you know what I mean.) But nothing intense, just _stating_ that they did _something_. And the characters will seem very off-character at times. Hey. They're drunk; what do you expect?**

**Disclaimer: Fai and Kurogane were never mine… **

**Summary: The two decided to yell off and tell how much they hated each other. Of course, the two were drunk. Things might spin off into a different direction…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I hate you," the ninja spat, throwing another empty bottle of cheap sake at a random spot in the room, glaring at the giggling blond. Kurogane wiped his chin with his long sleeve, hiccupping once more.

The blond just waved his hand in the air, laughing at Kurogane. "Yes, I hate you too, Kuro-wanwan. I hate you so much." Fai smirked and licked his lips wet, lapping up any droplet of blood that was left on the rosy lips of his. Blood of Kurogane, of course.

Eyes narrowed down at each other. And the ninja was the first to speak. "I hate you because you always drive me crazy, bastard." Fai only rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Like you don't drive me nuts?" he snorted, head lolling to the side a bit. But he sat up straight again with a rather lustful look on his face. "You make me crazy in more than one way, Kuro-pon. And your stupid tough guy look makes me so pissed off at times. I just wanna take a flamethrower and burn you to crisps."

For a moment the ninja looked shocked by the comment Fai had made, but catching the playful smile gracing his figure, he decided to go along with it. "That stupid act of yours makes you look so gay. And I hate that girly laugh of yours."

The magician took offense from the comment, letting out a gasp. His eyes glowered down at him as he licked his blood stained fingers again. "For your information, I'm proud of being gay," he snapped, poking Kurogane in the ribs with a finger. "But at least I'm gay with _you_." The warrior laughed at that, thinking the magician was clearly high on alcohol – well, technically his blood – and was the last of sane. But that hazy look he was giving him made him rethink that statement.

"Fai, stop staring at me like that."

There was no response; just heavy breathing and that smirk.

"Stop it, you're freaking me out."

Fai simply crawled forward, tilting his head to the side as if he to "What?"

"I'm serious; this is another reason why I hate you. You never listen!"

Letting out a dry chuckle, Fai continued crawling forward while Kurogane tried moving backwards until his back hit the wall behind him. Sitting on his lap, Fai simply played with the bangs of Kurogane's hair.

"I hate you, Kurogane. You're never fun." The warrior humphed.

"Oh really? That's the exact opposite of what you said two nights ago."

The blond magician gave a lethal grin, face creeping closer and closer up to the warrior's, straddling his lap at the same time.

"Okay, Fai, stop fooling around," Kurogane ordered, trying to pry the magician off of body. "I think you're _too_ drunk." He chuckled again, that creepy chuckle that made Kurogane shiver.

"Nah. I just think you're not drunk enough to enjoy this, Kuro-squeak."

With that, the magician attacked the warrior's lips with kisses, pressing his body closer to find warmth.

…

He heard birds chirping outside the window and Kurogane let out a groan. He just wanted to take the flying animals and rip their wings off their body. The warrior tried moving but was stopped when he felt another body above him, breathing heavily on his chest.

Kurogane let out a light chuckle, shaking the blond by the shoulders. "Wake up."

Groggily eyes stared up at him slowly; ones that said "Screw you and get away." But they brightened when he saw the lopsided smirk of Kurogane's face.

"So," he muttered, nuzzling his face into the toned chest, "do you regret getting drunk last night?"

Kurogane simply shook his head and ran his fingers through the blond locks, loving the silky feel between his fingers. "Nah. Do you still think I'm boring?"

In reply was a hearty laugh. The blond wrapped his lanky arms around Kurogane's waist, sighing. "I don't think you're boring, Kuro-mew. I never thought you were." The warrior rolled his eyes.

Staring down at his slit wrist, he frowned. How stupid he was, forgetting to get a bandage and wrap it up. Kurogane let out a sigh and let his head drop back. The sudden sleepiness and nausea hit him like he was pegged in the head with a rock that the manjuu bun threw.

"Ugh."

"Hmm?"

"I just thought of another reason why I hate you."

"Aww, I thought that was a one-night thing only?"

"I hate you because you're the reason why I have these fucking head aches every single day."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And _that's_ what you get for having perverted friends/someone in your school that's beyond perverted. (See what I mean by a pointless, boring story? ;;) Gah! I feel so… so horrible writing this. – Dizzy – I bet if my parents found out I wrote this, they'd kill me. (Well, if they did, they would lose their successful child… heh.)**

**I wrote this because I always wanted to write a story with the two getting drunk… Hee. I hope this story was… you know, 'entertaining'?**

**Well, review if you want pl0x. I kinda want some… cheering up. – Cough – Anyway I shall be leaving because I have a lot of math to do… X.x**

**Farewell, people! O:**

**-Muffinizer, nya (Omg. X.x)**


End file.
